


A Queen And A Rusty Throne

by Dianascanary



Series: It's a Wonderful Day Wouldn't You Say? [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Original Work, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Black Character(s), Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, F/F, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Fun, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Diana Prince can't see past her thoughts well enough to notice anything worth while.OrIn which Diana can't help but be a little selfish.





	A Queen And A Rusty Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't crucify me this is my first Wonder Woman fic. Also Diana works at the Smithsonian because of practicality. Also also I know nothing about the Smithsonian.
> 
> \- Jess

Diana had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or that's what she would have believed of herself on any other freezing Friday afternoon.

This friday in particular was beginning to look very different. Her waking up fifteen minutes later than usual should have been her first hint. A clue that maybe her day wouldn't be going as routinely as she would've preferred.

However, the Amazonian woman merely looked pass this blunder as a minor inconvenience. Which, in the grand scheme of things, it was just a small snag in her normal plans.

Being fifteen minutes behind schedule, she wasn't able to make her own coffee. She scowled in the direction of her keurig. Sighing, she made the decision to stop at the nearest cafe on her way to work. She mentally prepared herself for the bitter taste of the liquid. Never having tasted a warm caffeinated beverage better than the ones she made herself.

She proceeded to gather the necessary goods she needed for the day, making sure to lock the door behind her. She rode the elevator down toward ground level alone. Grateful she didn't have to endure any small talk before her morning cup of Joe.

As she walked into the light of day, she immediately squinted. 'Gods, it is bright out her. Or is it always this bright, and I just never noticed?' She didn't bother to answer herself. Hurriedly, she set into a brisk walk down the crowded sidewalk.

The smallish cafe luckily wasn't very far off on her way. She walked into the cozy building, shivering as the door swung behind her as it never actually closed.

The line isn't as long as her brain wants her to think it is. What can she say? She tends to have a flair for the dramatics. She settled into her position in the queue. She had tuned those around her out almost immediately. Not caring to hear the mundane thoughts of the mortal. 

It had been happening without her conscious permission. Her brain just muting out what she didn't need nor want to hear. The occurrence hadn't even registered to her that if she can't see well past her thoughts, she may not be noticing anything worth while.

Of course, none of this had even been much of a problem until exactly today. 

She noticed it was her turn to place her order by nothing short of chance. Saving herself from any awkward moments of some strange man or woman from snapping in her face or something equally as jarring.

"Iced Caffé Mocha, grande." Diana smiled formally at the lanky teenager behind the counter. He blushed, and managed to ring up her order with minimal fumbling.

"Can I get your name?" He readied his Sharpie, preparing right down an answer. She replied, then scowls. The boy somehow managed to spell it wrong. Diana didn't bother to correct him.

She stepped to the side, further out the way from the other patrons. It isn't long before her name is called and she recives her drink. Before she can get even a sip in, a surprisingly soft voice interrupts. "Miss Prince?" The voice is so soft that it slips under her brain's "veil of protection".

The woman who questioned her is short. So much so that Diana looks directly over her head of bouncy curls. In hindsight, the only other person that would have actually been able to meet her gaze in the direection she inquired, would have been Kal-El. Maybe Bruce if she's being generous.

The woman cleared her throat silently,  Diana gave her a  questioning look. She didn't recognize her immediately. That of which led her to believe they had never formally met. This seemed like the most viable answer seeing as if they had, Diana would have remembered a face as beautiful as her's rather well.

The Amozonian woman paused briefly. Where the Hades did that come from? 

The small woman smiled graciously. One that may or may not have stolen Diana's breath away. She seemed to be expecting Diana to question her identity as she answered quickly.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Fox. We talked very briefly at the last gala the museum held." Diana nodded in recognition. Now she remembered, remembered being just as struck by Jasmine's beauty as she was on that day. She must have been so caught off guard, she completely erased the encounter from her mind. Because despite remembering the meeting, she does not recall the conversation.

Maybe that should have been another hint for how the rest of Diana's day would go, if not the rest of her life, because she had been in this woman's presence for a grand total of four and half minutes, and she already had it bad. 

"What department is it that you work in again?" Jasmine smiled, she gestured toward a small table they could sit at.

Diana eagerly sat down, forgetting all about her being late to work. Jasmine took a sip of her own drink. Diana had forgotten about her own. She thrusted it to the side and tried not to look too enthralled.

"I'm a curator in the 'Beyond Earth' exhibit." And that's how Diana Prince became hooked. And not because Jasmine was a space exhibit curator.

Jasmine spoke about her work with a delighted passion. Explaining every aspect of the event as though she was a child explaining the wonders of ice cream for dinner.

It doesn't help that Diana loves the stars. Whether they be in sky are right here in front of her.

_____

Neither of the woman are sure when their lives blend together exactly. Diana is able to recount the moments of when she is able to call their coffee get togethers, coffee dates, and pretty soon after that she can drop the coffee altogether.

Jasmine somehow ends up with all of her belongings in Diana's penthouse and all of Diana's shirts on her body. Diana knows not to ask questions.

The shorter woman has a very particular way of going about things. A way Diana normally didn't get into, because despite being like half her height, Jasmine was scary when she needed to be. Diana had avoided disaster on several occasions. 

Except for the one time she didn't.

It had been her fault. She knew that much. She knew it would come back to bite her in the ass when she made the decision. She of course thought it would be better for the both of them. Clearly she was wrong.

"You lied to me, Diana!" Diana grimaced, Jasmine looked at her with a deflated expression, and her voice raised. Her arms were crossed around her small frame, she stepped back as Diana tried to approach her.

"I was going to tell you eventually." Diana mumbled. She watched as Jasmine scoffed and shifted ever closer to the front door Diana was silently begging her not to go out of.

For some reason she doesn't think she'd be able to take that.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me when we first started dating. You're Wonder Woman for fuck's sake. Don't you think that would've been valuable information for your girlfriend?" She's not yelling anymore. Diana decides she likes the yelling a lot more then the broken tone she's currently hearing. A scary Jamsine is a lot less heartbreaking then a sad one.

"I thought I was protecting you. I am truly sorry." Diana briefly wonders if this would've gone over better if Jasmine had found out differently. Maybe if Bruce, of all people, hadn't been the one to let it slip in the nonchalant way he did, then maybe Jasmine wouldn't still be across the room and in Diana's arms.

By the graces of Aphrodite, or that's what Diana assumes it is, Jasmine's softens. She still isn't anywhere near Diana but she's not half way out the door either. She sighed heavily, a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you, Diana, but I don't need protecting." Diana clearly disagrees, but she doesn't voice it. Jasmine gestured for Diana to the seat next to her on the sofa. The tall woman sat down tentatively.

"How about we start over? You tell me all about this Wonder Woman gig you've got going on." Jasmine suggests with a still slight pensive look on her face. Diana breathed out a sigh of relief.

She eases Jasmine into her alter ego's life, taking note of the apprehensions oozing out of her girlfriend.

That had honestly been the scariest thing she had ever experienced up until that point, and she's looked Doomsday in the eye.

After a few days of unnecessary (in Jasmine's opinion) groveling and fulfilled promises, Diana was fully forgiven.

Diana had never got in between Jasmine and her way again.

_____

At night, when they are laying in bed together and Jasmine is fast asleep, Diana just stares. She stares and plays with the dark curls at the nape of her neck.

Jasmine is a pretty heavy sleeper so she never worries about her being caught staring. Though, she's sure Jasmine would just roll her eyes playfully and turn around.

Diana wouldn't even call it staring. It's more like admiring really intensely. She admires the curve of the woman's breast. Or she admires the contrast of color as Diana's lighter hand trails up and down the dark skin covering Jasmine's spine. She admires the way Jasmine snores lightly, just so she can explain how the small woman does indeed snore.

Her mother, the queen, always told her that's what soul mates do. Admire each other, compliment each other, and contrast each other. 

Diana believes her mother is right.

The Amazon has always been grateful. And yeah she's never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but maybe when it comes to Jasmine she's selfish. And truthfully, she thinks she's fine with that.

"Stop staring at me, Di. It's weird." Diana snickered lightly.

"I'm not staring at you. I'm admiring." Jasmine just rolls her eyes and turns her head away from her girlfriend.

"Yeah, whatever." Jasmine falls back asleep before she can even fully finish her sentence. 

Diana smiled. Yeah, she's completely fine with being just a little selfish.


End file.
